AMOR EN LA LIBRERIA A ¿PRIMERA VISTA?
by VAMP-ever
Summary: a veces nos enamoramos a primera vista pero a veces necesitamos una segunda. mal summary pero pasen y leanlo


**HOLA CHICAS COMO ANDAN? NO ME MATEN SI SE DIRAN COMO SE LE OCURRE SUBIR UNA HISTORIA SI NO HA ACTUALIZADO "UNA VIDA COMPLICADA O PERSONA COMPLICADA", BUENO CHICAS LO QUE PASA ES QUE HE TENIDO UN BLOQUEO CREATIVO CON EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO YA SE QUE ES LO QUE QUIERO QUE PASE EL DETALLE ESQUE NO LOGRO LLEGAR A LA META CORRECTAMENTE ASI QUE NO DESESPEREN PRONTO LEERAN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI NO SE PREOCUPEN NO LO VOY A ABANDONAR.**

**MIENTRAS LES DEJO ESTE ONE SHOT DEL TIPO LIMMON LO ESCRIBI EN UN MOMENTO DE INSPIRACION, ADEMAS TENGO TIEMPO DE QUERER ESCRIBIR UNO Y AL FIN LO LOCRE AHORA LES ADVIERTO NO SOY MUY BUENA EN ESTO DEL LEMMON ASI QUE JUZGUEN USTEDES.**

* * *

**AMOR EN LA LIBRERÍA A ¿PRIMERA VISTA?**

Estaba como siempre después de mis clases en la librería luna nueva pero esta era muy especial tienen café e internet gratis para sus clientes además de sillones esparcidos en lugares estratégicos para que los clientes lean los libros y logren decir comprarlos esto era el cielo aquí fue don conoci a mi amiga Alice a quien visito siempre para no llegar a mi departamento en el cual vivo sola entonces paso visito a mi amiga y de paso compro uno o dos libros. Con la cual estaba en este momento hablando del fin de semana cuando entro por la puerta el hombre mas guapo y comestible del mundo y en ese momento me perdí.

Bells cierra la boca – me dijo Alice sacándome de mi ensoñación de ese adonis

Qué? – le dije cuando volví haberla esa enana estaba riéndose de mi

Deja de comerte a Edward con la mirada me haces ese favor – le fruncí el ceño se estaría refiriendo al dios griego que venía para acá !oh dios¡ y de donde lo conocía Alice

Quién es ese Edward por el que supuestamente estoy comiéndolo con la mirada?

Edward es primero que nada el chico que viene para acá, segundo es mi jefe y es incomodo que lo mires así ahorita terminamos de hablar – me dijo la enana riéndose con que su jefe mmm esta buenísimo dios yo dije eso Bella cálmate

Buenas tardes Edward que te trae por acá? – le dijo Alice a su jefe

Hola Alice nada solo venia a ver cómo van las cosas – mientras le decía todo esto a mi amiga me estaba viendo lo mas disimulado que podía pero se veía curioso por saber quién era pero también note que había mucha confianza entre Alice y Edward serian novios o algo no creo si no Alice me hubiera matado por verlo como lo estoy viendo. Note que Alice se dio cuenta de que su jefe me estaba observando así que dijo

Van muy bien Edward no tienes nada de por qué preocuparte por cierto ella es mi mejor amiga Isabella Swan

Mucho gusto Isabella, me llamo Edward Masen

Igual Edward por cierto me puedes llamar Bella – le dije estrechando muestras manos lo extraño fue la corriente eléctrica que me recorrió cuando nuestras manos se tocaron extraño

Ok Bella y que andas haciendo por acá? – me dijo levantando las cejas

Bueno pase a saludar a Alice y de paso a buscar un libro no te molesta que pase a saludar a Alice verdad?

No para nada de todos modos así tuve el _placer _de conocerte – dios este hombre me va a matar con esa voz aterciopelada y esos ojos verdes tan profundos dios me está volviendo loca y ni que decir de esa boca es tan pero tan besadle Bella ¡contrólate!

Bueno Edward se te ofrece algo mas – dios bendiga a este duende diabólico

No voy a estar en mi despacho un rato cualquier cosa me avisas ok

Si ve tranquilo chao

Adiós Alice y de nuevo Bella fue todo un_ placer_ conocerte, chao – dios me dijo todo eso viéndome a los ojos y después a mi ¿boca? Puede ser posible que desee tanto besarme como yo lo quiero besar oh Bella deja de imaginar cosas como se va a fijar en ti

Hasta luego Edward – le respondió y así se fue hacia su oficina que note estaba en el segundo piso donde justamente esta el área donde busco mis novelas

Bella que fue todo eso – me dijo Alice medio riéndose medio molesta que extraño

Nada fue solo 2 personas conociéndose y ya – ay dios ni yo me creo lo que acabo de decir

Aja y 2 personas desconocidas se desvisten con la mirada además de mirarse como si nadie más existiera mmm – espera dijo 2 personas

Que quieres decir con que los 2 los vamos de esa manera? – alice me acaba de ¿bufar?

Si dije 2 si no te diste cuenta Edward te estaba desvistiendo y comiéndote con la mirada adamas de que los 2 me ignoraron COMPLETAMENTE – haya entendí porque está molesta

Lo siento Alice no fue mi intención ignorarte me perdonas

Te perdono pero dime algo y dime la verdad

Lo que quieras amiga – porque me parece que no me va a gustar la pregunta

Te gusto mi jefe verdad? – lo dicho

E este A Alice y yo amm

Dime te gusto sí o no

Si – lo dije muy bajo no creo que allá escuchado espero

Estupendo hacen una linda pareja además parece que también le gustas – que dios se apiade de mi dios mío mi existes por favor que Ali no se ponga de Cupido ok de nada me sirvió rogar Alice me esta diciendo todo lo que quiero saber sin siquiera pedirlo

Excelente entonces tienes que saber esto su nombre completo es Edward Masen Cullen, tiene 24 años soltero, sin compromisos, el mayor de 3 hermanos Emmet que es gemelo de Edward el cual es como un oso si lo ves algún dia veras que se ve rudo pero es como un niño grande, muy bromista y por ultimo jasper – suspiro de parte de Alice – callado, alto, bien formado, guapo, perfecto – otro suspiro – sus padres son Carlisle y Esme Cullen; Carlisle doctor cardiovascular el mejor del continente y su esposa Esme la mejor diseñadora de interiores de USA; cabe recalcar que Edward toca el piano y escribe música exquisita y esta SOLTERO amiga – ok Ali me acaba de dar un excelente informe

Gracias por el informe que no pedi por cierto – dije conteniendo la risa – pero te falto decirme como conoces también a su familia, por que tanta familiaridad entre ustedes y por que suspiraste 2VECES cuando mencionaste a Jasper ?

Primero lo conozco también por que somos amigos desde hace años y a lo ultimo amm que te dire estoy locamente enamorada de Jaz – oh dios donde hay una cámara cuando la necesitas se esta sonrojando

Guau alice estas sonrojada de verdad te gusta – dije cuando vi la hora si no le ponía no podría buscar el libro que quiero y llegar a mi apartamento para hacer la colada y mis tareas de la U pensé con todo el sarcasmo del mundo fingí alegría por llegar a mi depa ni modo solo tengo 1 hora mas para buscar un libro he irme.

Bueno si Bells y mucho además ya me invito a salir el sábado a cenar

Me alegro por ti amiga y siento cortar esta conversación pero aun no consigo el libro que quiero y casi no me queda tiempo si quieres quedamos para esta semana y me cuentas todo acerca sobre el amor de tu vida

Por supuesto Bells ve a buscar el libro yo se que lo necesitas para no aburrirte mucho en tu apartamento y claro que vamos a quedar para después no te preocupes – todo esto me lo dijo con un deje de preocupación Alice siempre me regañaba de no tener tiempo para salir pero la U me mantenía muy ocupada

Ok te veo dentro de un rato – le dije mientras caminaba al 2 piso donde estaba la oficina de edward mejor cambio a otro tema como por ejemplo que solo falta 2 dias para mi cumpleaños y 4 dias para graduarme no puedo creer que hace 1año conoci a Alice y hasta hoy conoci a su jefe con todo el tiempo que paso en esta librería suena imposible que no lo haya visto antes pensaba mientras llegaba al segundo piso.

Una vez allí me dispuse a ir hacia el area de novelas, cuando llegue empece a ver los títulos había de todo novela erotica , comtemporanea, paranormal, de época, moderna dios por este motivo duraba 1 hora escogiendo un libro había muchos y la mayoría buenimos tome uno que decía _orgullo y perjuicio _de _Jane Austen _estaba leyendo la sipnosis y algún párrafo de la novela para ver si me gustaba cuando sentí a alguien detrás mio respirando en mi cuello cuando oi su voz aterciopelada pero un poco ronca dios solo de oírlo y tenerlo tan cerca sentí la mis ma corriente eléctrica de hace un rato

_Hola Bella_

Hoola de nuevo eedward

Y que haces – me dijo acercándoseme mas de lo que ya estaba dios este hombre me va a provocar una conbustion instantánea

Buscando un libro – dice voltiandome con el libro en las manos y fue un gran error estaba mas cerca de lo que pensaba muy muy cerca esta a milimentros de mi cara el tenia la mirada fija en mis ojos pero de un momento a otro estaba mas cerca cuando desvio la vista a mi boca rompiendo el trance en que estaba por sus ojos verdes combinados con mis chocolates hay dios se esta lamiendo los labios DIOS quiero besarlo lo deseo como nunca pensé desear nada mas cuando levante la vista a sus ojos vi una mezcla de sentimientos que no supe decifrar pero lo único que tenia claro era que quería brsarme y asi lo hizo al principio quede en shock ME ESTA BESANDO A MI se movia contra mis labios con maestria, insistente cuando me recobre le devolviv el beso de la misma forma en un momento paso su lengua por mis labios para pedir permiso y por supuesto que se lo di dios este hombre sabia delicioso nuestras lenguas empezaron una lucha por el poder que ninguno de los 2 iba a ganar de un momento a otro nos tuvimos que separar para tomar un poco del maldito oxigeno, pero Edward no se separo de mi al contrario empezó a besar la curvatura de mi cuello y cuando lo hice gemi del placer que sentía, al rato se separo de mi y empezó a caminar llevándome con él hacia una oficina supuse que era suya.

Cuando entramos me atrajo a él de nuevo y volvió a besarme este beso estaba lleno de pasión y una lujuria que teníamos desde que nos vimos DIOS y como besaba gemi en su boca era mucho el placer que sentía con ese beso y sus manos iban por toda mi espalda, mis manos estaban en su cabellera cobriza tratando de acercarlo mas a mi para profundizar mas el y a consecuencia de eso el gimio de un manera que me éxito como nunca al rato el rompió el beso y se dirigió a atacar mi cuello de una manera que ¡OH MI DIOS! Era tan placentero que no podía parar de gemir mientras me besaba una de sus manos no se como me iba quitando mi blusa de botones mientras la otra me acariciaba de arriba abajo la espalda, cuando logro desabotonar la blusa se levanto para ver mi pecho solo cubierto por una leceria de encaje color azul gracias dios por estar haberme puesto lecenria hoy y cuando vi su mirada hambrienta al ver mis pechos me sonroje furiosamente.

Cuando me di cuenta sus manos me habían quitado la blusa y el brasier en que momento me quito la ropa no se lo único de lo que fui capaz de darme cuenta era que Edward estaba mamando mis pechos de una forma de que mis pezones estaban totalmente duros y de que sentía un presión que iba creciendo en mi estomago mientras él me daba semejante placer decidi que Edward tenia demasiada ropa entonces comencé a quitarle la camisa con manos temblorosas una vez fuera la camisa solte un jadeo por lo que vi además de lo me estaba haciendo no se como pero había deslizado su mano debajo de mi enagua y también me había quitado mis braguitas y esta masajeándome el clítoris y metiendo y sacando un dedo de mi coño mientras cambiaba de pecho para seguir estimulándome todo esto sumado a ese pecho también formado empece a acariciarlo poco a poco para grabarme cada centrimetro de su piel en mi memoria hasta que llegue a sus pantalones y gemi se podía ver que tenia un tremenda erección asi que empece a liberar el producto de mi deseo entre jadeos y gemidos que el me provocaba con sus manos ahora me estaba penetrando con 3 dedos era totalmente estimulante.

Al fin lo libere de sus pantalones y de usos muy sexys de admitir bóxer y cuando vi su gran errecion y ese pene tan grande y grueso lo agarre con una de mis manos y Edward solto algo asi como siiiiiiiiiiiiii al parecer le había gustado entonces empece a masajearlo con mis manos mientras él me seguía dando placer con sus manos y boca, después de uno minutos mas en esto sentí que ya iba a llegar asi que se lo dije a Edward entre jadeos

Ed ward me vengo

Vente mi amor- me dijo entre jadeos cuando me lo dijo tuve que soltar su erección ya que Edward me estaba acostando en el piso de la oficina una vez allí me abrió las piernas y ay madre empezó a devorar mi coño con su boca nunca había sentido tanto placer hasta que logre llegar y grite su nombre en el momento

Edward – grite con la voz llena de la lujuria que me había provocado

Una vez que me recupere un poco tenia planeado devolver el favorcito asi que me puse en cuclilas y lo tire contra el piso pobre Edward se veía que estaba todo desconcertado con mi comportamiento hasta que vio mis intenciones y antes de que me dijera algo acomode mi poca en su pene en ese momento lo oi jadear asi que empece a mamarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho de vez en cuando le daba pequeños mordisquitos en la punta ahí era cuando lo sentía estremecerse de pies a cabeza

Bella oh si sigue cariño sigue asi – me alentaba el jefe de mi amiga se notaba que sentí un gran placer y así seguí mamándosela comiéndomela con un apetito cuando me dijo

Bella me vengo

Hazlo cariño – y vaya que asi lo hizo su leche sabia deliciosa cuando termine me arrastre hasta quedar a su altura y me recosté en su pecho para descansar

Eso fue increíble - y con eso me beso en la boca dios ha este paso me iba a volver adicta

Cortamos el beso por falta de oxigeno yo quería mas entonces le hice un pucherito yo quería seguir besándolo

Hay bella no me hagas esa cara – me dijo riendo cuando levante la vista vi que tenia que ir muy pronto para mi gusto asi que me levante y empece a buscar mi blusa, el brasier y mis bragas que dios sabra donde están ya que aun tenia mi enagua puesta.

A donde crees que vas tu – me dijo cuando vio que me ponía mi brasier que estaba colgando de una lámpara

Tengo que irme a mi apartamento tengo un trabajo para mañana y no lo he terminado

Bueno termina de vestirte en ese caso pero antes de irte podríamos hablar – me dijo entregándome mis bragas que estaban en su bolsillo dios y dándome una sonrisa de lado tan sexy y caliente que me hizo gemir

Ok – le dije cogiendo mis bragas para ponérmelas mientras él se ponía su ropa una vez vestidos nos ssentamos en un sillón que había ahí

Bella no quiero que pienses mal de mi por lo que acaba de pasar pero me estabas – lo iba ha interrumpir pero no me dejo - y por favor no me interumpas si

Esta bien sigue

Como decía me estaba volviendo loco por besarte y hacerte mia llevo mucho tiempo deseándote solo que no me atrevía a hablarte.

Como no entiendo si apenas te conoci hace un par de horas – dios mio que tengo en la cabeza no lo conozco y prácticamente me acoste con él

En eso te equivocas tienes razón en algo tu me conociste hace un par de horas yo por otra lado te conozco desde hace un año mas o menos y no – ok me esta leyendo la mente o que pero si no fue en la librería donde me ha visto - no fue aquí fue en mi edificio

No entiendo en tu edificio?

Si resulta que hace un año te pasaste al departamento que esta enfrente del mio yo te conoci un dia que ibas corriendo por que te dormiste he ibas tarde para la U y chocaste conmigo ese dia me enamore de ti pero no tenia el valor para pedirte un cita, además después de ese dia no te volvi a topar por el pasillo y perdi las esperanzas de presentarme contigo y tratar de invitarte a salir, hasta que un dia que estaba aquí en la oficina me asome a la ventana y te vi hablando con Alice cuando te fuiste de aca baje y le pregunte por Alice me dijo tu nombre y me conto que eran amigas y que frecuentabas mucho la librería después de eso nunca volvi a concidir contigo por desgracia hasta hoy y me anime ha hablar contigo y Alice me hizo el gran favor de presentarme contigo y cruzar unas palabras contigo.

Guau recuerdo haber chocado con alguien ese dia y siento si te golpee creo que ni siquiera me disculpe por chocar contigo y no me veias por que entraba muy temprano y después iba a hacer mi TCU y llegaba muy noche – dios ha este adonis le gustaba y mucho como puede ser posible que no lo volviera a ver nunca después de que chocamos me acuerdo de ese muy bien llega tarde para mi primer trabajo del TCU y si no llegaba el profesor me iba a reprobar cuando iba saliendo había chocado con hombre muy guapo y me había gustado pero era tarde y no podía socialiazar con el y la verdad me había flechado de hecho soñaba cada noche con él como rayos es que no lo reconoci hace rato

Eso explica el por que no lograba verte bueno la cuestión es que cuando te vi aquí arriba buscando un libro y que no había nadie pues no aguante mas Bella me enamore de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi ese dia que chocaste conmigo desde ese dia no he logrado dejar de penasar en ti y no puedo seguir viviendo sin ti mi Bella – dios me encanta este hombre como suena mi nombre en sus labios – Bella quieres ser mi novia? Ya se que es precipitado y que no me conoces pero te amo mi corazón me dice que tu eres mi otra mitad aceptas ser la novia de este hombre que te ha amado desde hace 1 año y que ya no resiste vivir sin ti? – claro que voy ha aceptar que gracioso que se sienta igual que yo es como si hubiéramos sido creados el uno para el otro jajaja

Bella por que ries – me pregunto con el ceño fruncido

Rio por que me siento de la misma manera que tu y si acepto ser tu novia – cuando dice esto ultimo Edward me jalo y me sento en su regazo y me beso transmitiéndome todo el amor que sentía por mi y yo hice lo mismo

Te amo Edward Masen – le dije en suslabios sentí como sonreía cuando le dije que lo amba

Y yo a ti mi Bella te amo como jamás pensé amar a nadie – y me volvió a besar.

En ese momento supe que jamás volveria a estar sola también supe que este hombre seria mi perdición porque a pesar de habernos conocido hace un par de horas yo sabia que él de verdad me amaba y que era la persona destinada para mi tal vez tardamos 1 año en encontrarnos pero lo hicimos él es mi alma gemela y nunca dejare de amarlo esto es amor a primera vista.

**OK QUE LES PARECIO DEBERIA DEJAR LOS LEMMONS Y SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO FICS SIN LEMMON O SIGO INTENTANDO USTEDES ME DIRAN. JAJAJA**

**AHORA QUE TAL MI TRABAJO NO BELLO EL AMOR SOLO EDWARD ESPERARIA UN AÑO PARA DECLARARSE Y SOLO ALGUIEN ENAMORADO SE TIRARIA A CIEGAS POR AMOR YO NO SE USTEDES PERO EL AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA A MI JUICIO ES UNO DE LOS MAS ROMANTICOS QUE HAY POR QUE CON SOLO VERSE A LOS OJOS SABEN QUE ESA ES LA PERSONA QUE HA ESTADO BUSCANDO TODA SU VIDA, PERDON YA ME PUSE ROMANTICA ASI SOY A SE QUE USTEDES NO ME CONOCEN PERO LO HARAN, DENTRO DE POCO PONDRE MI CORREO PARA QUE ME MANDEN DUDAS SUGERENCIAS AMENAZAS DE MUERTE JAJAJA LO QUE QUIERAN YA LAS RECUERDEN DEJAR UN REVIEW PARA QUE ME DIGAN QUE OPINAN AUNQUE SEA PASEN Y DIGAN HOLA NO CUESTA NADA.**

**XOXOXOX**

**DE SU AMIGA VAMP**


End file.
